


Art for Hate Me (In the Morning)

by HeyBoy



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy
Summary: This is art for Hate Me (In the Morning) by the amazing avintagekiss24.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa
Kudos: 19





	Art for Hate Me (In the Morning)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avintagekiss24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/gifts).



> This was drawn for the Marvel Rare Pair Bang. Avintagekiss24 wrote an amazing story. The link is below the image.

[Hate Me (In the Morning)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825852)


End file.
